Reading Minds
by DispatchIsBomb
Summary: alternate ending for "Crime and Misdemeanor". DA


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not CSI:NY or any of the characters. If I did, we'd definitely see more of DannyAiden or even just Danny. God, he's gorgeous.**

**A/N: R&R please, first fic. Lets not be mean, I'm up for constructive critisism.**

Mac walked away, and Danny, however embarrassed, was pleased. He smiled to himself and almost left to go to the locker room. Almost. Instead, he waited for the dark figure coming down the hall, wondering who it was. He caught his breath as she walked by, and instead of saying something normal, he had to say the dumbest thing that could come out of his mouth.

"You're lucky you don't dress like that everyday or…"

She cut him off, still walking.

"Forget it Messer, way out of your league."

She said it lightly, as if just joking with a friend, like he knew she thought she was doing. He forced a small laugh and walked off, still watching her, silently cursing himself for being such an idiot. When he got to the locker room, he went to the sink and washed his face. He put the towel down, realizing that the room still smelled slightly of her perfume.

Aiden Burn opened the door from the lab and sat down on the steps. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking about her conversation, if you could call it that, with Danny. Or what? What did he mean? Did he mean anything? She wanted to stop thinking about it, about him. After all, she did have a date with Officer Lilly in 15 minutes.

"Oh shit!"

Aiden stood up and flagged a cab. Luckily, she was only 10 minutes away from the bar where she was supposed to be.

Danny took a long shower that night, still embarrassed about "the conversation." If he hadn't waited to see who was walking down the hall…if she hadn't looked so good, maybe… But he did wait, and she did look that good. Sometimes, taking a hot shower would make him forget, for a little while. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, waiting just a second to open the door. When he did, he realized he wasn't ready for the rush of reality that hit him. He pulled on some clothes and got in his car. He had to think.

Aiden laughed, and the blush on Omar Lilly's face told her that he couldn't tell that she was forcing it. Whatever chemistry she had felt at the crime scene earlier was gone. She smiled again, determined to have a good time. As soon as the bill was paid, she thanked him quickly and started to walk out of the door. Just as she turned the knob to get out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his face. Aiden pushed him away and ran out the door. She ran all the way to her favorite bench in Central Park and sat down, wondering why she didn't just take the kiss. She had been so into him earlier, Danny even made fun of her about it.

"Danny?"

She said it out loud, and her words caught in her throat.

Danny Messer looked up, surprised to hear his name. He knew he recognized the voice, but he was too caught up in thought to register it.

"Thoughts about Aiden" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Aiden!" he cried as he spotted a shivering figure sitting on the next bench.

"Oh my god! Aid what happened to you?"

She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt at home in Danny's arms. She was cold, and was getting Danny's coat sort of wet. She sat up and choked a laugh and wiped her eyes.

"I don't…I don't know." She managed to stumble out, but talking was surprisingly difficult when his gorgeous blue eyes were looking so concerned…about her. She sat up, but he grabbed her shoulders lightly and led her back to his chest.

"Messer?"

"Hmm"

"When you said…that…to me, what…I mean…finish it. Or what?"

He looked at her a moment, shocked. The emotions on her face told him what she wanted to hear.

He mumbled, "Or this."

Then he pulled her a little bit closer, and, to his surprise, she turned her face first and kissed him. He pulled her deeper into it and her arms slid around his neck.

Next thing he knows, Danny is lying down on a park bench, just pulling away from the girl on top of him. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"You read my mind."


End file.
